elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Level 5 Farmer
' by Zerris Cards Strategy This is a fairly typical Mono Aether deck, but optimized for one purpose: killing the level 5 AIs. Note that this deck will not get you Mastery, nor will it kill quickly - but it will win, a very high percentage of the time. Not upgraded, my current record is 9 - 1. Phase Dragon: This is your damage. Play as soon as possible, as often as possible. The only time not to play one of these is if you need Quanta for Dimensional Shield. Dimensional Shield: This is your defense. Try to save them for as long as possible; every extra turn of weak attacks you take early is one more turn of strong attacks you can resist later. It's generally best to wait until you go below half health to play your first shield. Once you play one, chain them for the rest of the game; play a new one just as the old runs out so as to never get hit. Dimensional Shield takes priority over Phase Dragon for Quanta. Strengths: Very cheap to make, as it only has 12 non-pillar cards - total cost 1122 from scratch. Very high winning percentage against level 3s, as they don't know how to deal with immortal creatures; only one or two even have Fire Shield. They also have no idea how to avoid temporary shields; Terofuze is the only one I ever saw remove a shield, and he only did it once. Few creatures have momentum or poison enough to hinder this deck. Weaknesses: Very very slow. Usually wins on turn 15 - 20. Fire Shield, Momentum, shield stealing/destroying, and bad luck with an Ice Shield will all beat this deck. It is also COMPLETELY shut down by gravity shield, as Phase Dragons have over 5 health and are your only offense. Comments not to mention POISON *None of the level 5s do a very good job of using poison. A few of them have Arsenic or Puffer Fish, but since Dimensional Shield blocks those, they can't add poison - only Poison and Chrysaora can, and the decks with Chrysaora don't have enough Death Quanta to support the ability. At worst you'll get -3 to -5, which is still weak enough to out-live. -- Zerris *I run a deck very similar to this for level 5 farming, and there's a few Achilles' heels to this deck as is; Gravity Shield stops the dragons dead, and momentum reams your only defence. If you drop a few pillars for some immortals and a Lobotomiser or two, upping to a 32-34 card mix, you cover those bases without really hurting your chances elsewhere. Lobos also deal with poisoners and other inconvenient abilities to give you time to set up your shield spam. Never had a problem with Fire Shield with the extra immortal backup either. ~ Kholai **Tried that, but I found it was mostly just more trouble than it was worth - they'd steal Lobotomizer every time since they think the shield is worthless, so I barely get to use it any. The pure version seemed the most effective, at least in my experience. -- Zerris (talk) 05:18, March 13, 2010 (UTC) *Tweaked FFQ works alot better as a L5 farmer, esp. with Jade Shield added. It's equally priced to start from and you can get 80-90% win rate, with abou 80% of them being Mastery. Worthless idea, mono-aether is best suited best for PVP IMO. -- Vaxquis - I think that a Lobotomizer would help against the level fives. It takes special effects off creatures and it could save you. *This deck, as of April 01, 2010, doesn't work. I don't know how long this deck has been posted, but I played several matches in a row and was beaten time after time after time. The 9-1 win/loss ratio is not correct anymore. **I can confirm this. After 2 wins and 5 losses I stopped, because obviously some changes had been made so that this strategie doesn't work anymore (creature-infecting shield, shield that absorbs damage using orbs, etc.) *This deck was great, I beat the life/ather fake god with it:D. I blew 2000 electrum, but it paid of when I won a forest spectr. Here is what I added, 1 Lobotomizer, its mostly for the damage, but need it in case opponent has poison abilities since this deck is slow. I also had a spare shard of gratitude lying around so I used it too. This deck need more damage, with my false god, in the end he was healing 38 per turn (fetal bond and heals if i was unlucky) and with my 6 dragons plus lobo I could only do 53, or 48 w/o lobo. There needs to be at least one lobo in this deck 100% sure on that! *Thank you for this build, wins 80% on lvl5 and PvP (as of 3/2011). Definitely add the Lobotomizer for destroy/momentum or to just to slow down your enemy tactics. I sometimes add 2 Immortals cuz even with 18 pillars, dragons are hard to dish out. Steal, Deflag, Pulver and sometimes Mindgate will win over this build but, eh, everyone has weaknesses. Summary: good farmer for cheap...for lvl3, use padawan's green farmer. *I loset 5 out of 5 times on lel 5 * User: i tried out this deck its a completely useless, maximum you will win with AI5 is about 20%, which makes Splat, Pdails or even Rol/hope much, much better. Also bad header, can an admin change to mono-aether please? User2: Honestly, it's more of a Level 4 Farmer, if the FG has a Permafrost Shield you're pretty much gone. This deck also gets smashed while versing Octane. User3: The Decks Useless, it heavly cluttered with Pillars and heavy cost Creatures, by the time your health hits 50% you best hope that you even have 1 phase shield. Then theres the problem of the getting all your sheilds Immolated/Stolen. 0/10 wins against AI5 and 1/10 wins AI4, And just barely eekd out 5 wins againts AI3.